Dragon Ball NC
= Dragon Ball NC by: Princeofallsalads Restart Goku and Uub slowly vanished over the horizon. The announcer called an end to the tournament, which caused an uproar from the crowd. Goten said to the announcer, "Why is the tournament off? We only lost two competitors." The announcer replied, "Well, it seems Mr. Satan has disappeared as well, and without him, there might as well be no tournament." Goten said in frustration, "Forget Mr. Satan! I'll be the star of the show!" The announcer said, "No, four people missing, including Mr Satan himself? Nobody would pay to see that. Well, they would if they knew what you guys were capable of, but they might leave before that, and then they'll demand refunds, and we'll lose a ton of money!" Goten said, "Wait, who's the fourth person?" "Uh... Mr. Buu." Replied the announcer. Goten said, "If there's no tournament, you'll have to refund everyone anyway, so you're going to lose a lot of money either way. Also, if we fight, some people might stay, and you'll keep a little more." The announcer said, "I can see the logic in that. Let me take it up with the owner of the tournament." He walked over to a bipedal dog and whispered in his ear. The dog barked a few times. The announcer took to the ring and said, "We have a surprising development folks! The show will go on!" Goten walked away from the announcer and started trying to make eye-contact with a girl in the crowd. The announcer said, "Wild Tiger has already been eliminated, so Pan will advance! Next round..." After Pan defeated Wild Tiger and Captain Chicken fled from the tournament, it was time for Buu and Goten to take to the stage. Goten was incredibly nervous about fighting Buu. The announcer gave the starting call, and Goten rushed forward. He started punching Buu anywhere he could, but his punches had no effect. Buu laughed and said, "That tickles!" He extended his tentacle and whipped Goten away, then bounced forward and punched Goten." Goten flew out of the ring, but stopped before he touched anything. He became a Super Saiyan and attacked again. The audience was confused. They didn't know what Goten just did. A few of them related him to the old golden fighter, but decided he was too young. Goten flew forward and punched Buu in the face. He pulled his arms back and said, "Ka... me.... ha..... me..... HA!!!!!" The blue blast erupted from his outstretched hands. A hole was blasted straight through Buu, and he was sent reeling back, and he landed flat on his back. The crowd sat in silent horror. The announcer said, "Killing a contestant gets you disqualified! Please exit the ring!" The audience gasped in shock. Buu was getting up. The hole in his stomach reformed and came back together, good as new. Buu said, "Good job, now it Buu's turn! Ka... me.... ha..... me...... HA!!!" The pink Kamehameha hit Goten dead on and sent him flying into the wall outside of the ring, winning Buu the match. The announcer said, "And the winner is Mr. Buu! He earns a pass into the semifinals! Now, will Trunks and Otokosuki come to the ring!" Trunks and Otokosuki walked up the isle side-by-side. Otokosuki was making flirtatious glances at Trunks, who stared akwardly in the other direction. The entered the ring and faced each other. Trunks still wasn't looking at his opponent. The match started, and Otokosuki ran forward with his arms in the air. Trunks kneed him in the stomach, and he was out for the count. The announcer called for Vegeta, and said, "You get to take your pick of any one of the contestants who advanced and challenge him for his place in the semi-finals." Vegeta looked at his potential foes. He slowly said, "Majin Buu, I have a score to settle." The announcer said, "Did I hear Mr. Buu? Alright then, enter the ring!" The did as they were bade, and Buu said, "Buu remember you! Do you remember Buu?" Vegeta said, "Yes, Buu. How could I forget." The match started. Buu jumped forward and tried to slam Vegeta onto the ground, but the Saiyan dodged and fired a beam from his finger, that cut through Buu. Vegeta said, "Not as strong as I remember. Maybe splitting into different people weakens your base form." He attacked again and punched Buu in the face, then kneed him in the stomach. He grabbed Buu's tentacle and threw him towards the wall, but Buu stopped himself. He broke into dozens of little Buu's, which jumped all over Vegeta. He used a Super Explosive wave and blasted them into jelly, but they just reformed back on him. Vegeta became a Super Saiyan. He tried another explosive wave, followed by an afterimage. All the Buu's went for the copy and slammed into each other. Vegeta fired a Big Bang Attack at the blob, and splattered it all over the ground and walls, earning Buu a ring out. Semi-finals Goten and Pan stepped into the ring. Pan said, "Uncle Goten, I don't want you to go easy on me!" Goten said, "Whatever, if you say so." He got into a fighting stance. The announcer gave the call to start, and Goten ran forward. He fired a kiai, in the hopes of simply pushing Pan out of the ring, but she stopped herself before she fell from the ring. She jumped forward and head butted him, and Goten landed on his back. She started laughing, and he angrily got up and punched her to the ground. Goten's anger turned to guilt as he saw tears well up in her eyes. He said, "Sorry! I... I..." Pan suddenly grabbed his leg and threw him towards the grass, but he stopped himself. He said, "Nice try. I pulled that one against Gohan plenty of times when I was little." He rushed forward and grabbed Pan, then jumped backwards and set her down on the ground. "Ring out!" The announcer cried. Goten helped her up, then they walked out of the stadium. Trunks and Vegeta took to the stage next. Vegeta said, "If I think for a second that you're holding back, I'll cut your allowance and prevent you from leaving home for two weeks!" Trunks said, "You don't need to worry about me dad. You should be worrying about yourself!" "BEGIN!" The announcer shouted. Trunks ran forward and punched, but Vegeta afterimaged and kicked him into the air, then flew up to him and kneed him in the stomach. Trunks doubled over, and Vegeta prepared to spike him down, but Trunks used Explosive Wave to drive his father back. Trunks moved quickly from side to side so that it looked like he was making copies of himself. Then, he punched Vegeta several times in the gut and slammed him onto the ground. Vegeta stood up almost instantly. He said, "Good. Now, it's time for me to stop holding back!" He charged up his energy, and his aura flared. He put his hand forward and shouted, "Big Bang Attack!" The blue ball fired at impossible speeds, and Trunks barely dodged it. He felt it singe a few hairs on his head. He said, "So we're bringing energy into the game, huh?" He put his arms out at his sides and said, "Thanks for this one father! Big Tree Cannon!" He fired the gold blast, but Vegeta stood his ground. Trunks said, "Dad, move!" Vegeta smiled, and deflected the blast into the sky. Trunks was stunned, he didn't think it was possible. Vegeta said, "I must have been raising you wrong. You call that an attack?" He mimicked Trunks' arm motion and said, "Final Flash!" The rippling, electrical yellow beam fired at Trunks, who held his arms out to hold it back. The attack started burning his hands, and he angrily became a Super Saiyan and sent the blast into the sky. Vegeta said, "Now we're talking." And became a Super Saiyan. Trunks charged forward and started rapidly punching with all his strength. Vegeta was blocking all of his moves until Trunks feinted, then landed an uppercut to Vegeta's chin. Vegeta was sent flying upwards, and Trunks pursued and finished by spiking Vegeta into the ground just outside of the ring, scoring him a win. Satan's Story At about the same time as Goku left with Uub, Hercule was having his own adventure. He was sitting in his room with Buu when a familiar sound came from out on the street... "Ice Cream!" Buu stood up, after hearing the noise of the ice cream truck. Hercule said, "Sure Buu, I'll get you some ice cream." They walked down to the street, and Buu hailed the ice cream truck, trying to get it to stop. The truck driver, however, took no notice and kept driving. Buu said, "Why don't we get ice cream?" Hercule replied, "I don't know. I'll buy you some later." Buu, however, took off after the truck. Hercule shouted, "Hey, wait!" And started following. The ice cream truck went down several streets before Buu caught up and bought his ice cream. Hercule said, "Alright, let's go back now!" Buu said, "Okay." Hercule said, "I know a shortcut. Just follow me!" He led Buu through a narrow alley, and when he was about halfway through, he heard a voice: "Hey, if it isn't the champ." Hercule spun around. A couple thugs stood at the end of the alley. One said, "Maybe we should show him how a ''real'' champion fights." Buu suddenly said, "See you there Mr. Satan!" and flew off. Hercule said, "I'm warning you two! You don't want what I'm offering!" The two thugs charged at him, but Hercule punched one in the face, then shouted, "DYNAMITE KICK!" And kicked the other into the wall. The first stood up again and threw a punch, but Hercule dodged and headbutted, knocking the thug on his back. The other thug tried to grab Hercule, but The Champ grabbed his wrists and slammed him onto the ground. The two thugs lay there, dazed and senseless. Hercule said, "Herm... now I have to walk back." He started walking, but a giant, brutish thug blocked his way and said, "Hey! You beat up my friends!" Hercule prepared to fight once again... The Finals Goten and Trunks faced each other. The audience was completely silent. A few of them had been there a decade earlier when the duo first fought. The announcer said, "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the final round of the world tournament! To my left, we have Goten, son of former champion Goku!" Several cheers erupted from the crowd. The announcer continued, "And on my right, Trunks, son of Vegeta, one of the other competitors in the tournament. Earlier today, Trunks beat his father. Let's see if his luck continues! BEGIN!" Goten said, "You got lucky last time. I totally had that under control." Trunks said, "You wish loser." He charged forward and punched Goten in the face, causing Goten to recoil slightly, but then he landed a kick to Trunks' stomach. Goten flew up after him, charging a yellow ki sphere in his hand. He flew forward until he almost ran into Trunks, then disappeared and appeared behind him, firing the blast. Trunks was rocketed into the ring, leaving a deep crater. He got up and fired a blast back at Goten, who dodged, but Trunks directed the blast back at him, hitting Goten from behind. Goten slammed onto the ring. Trunks ran over to him, jumped, and stomped down on him. Goten yelped in agony, then used an Explosive Wave to drive Trunks off of him. He stood and said, "Let's pull an old one out of the bag. Ka... me... ha... me.... HA!!!" The blue blast erupted from his palms. Trunks responded with a Big Tree Cannon. The two blasts met, resulting in a colossal explosion. Both Trunks and Goten were thrown to the edges of the ring. They both struggled to their feet. Vegeta called to Trunks, "No son of mine will lose to the son of Kakarot! Keep him in the place set by your last fight!" Trunks got into his stance once more, and Goten did the same. Goten said, "Come on, just give up already." Trunks replied, "No way, I have the upper hand!" He rushed forward again and punched Goten in the stomach. Goten hit Trunks with a sharp hook, then knocked his legs out from under him. Trunks, now on his back, grabbed Goten's leg and threw him upwards. Goten stopped himself as Trunks stood up. Goten said, "I wonder if Gohan will get mad at me..." He looked at his brother, who was talking to Videl. Goten thought, "He's not even watching?! Well, if Vegeta and Trunks broke this rule, it's probably fine..." He became a Super Saiyan. Trunks said, "So that's the game, huh?" And powered up also. Trunk flew up to Goten's level and attacked again. They started fighting so fast that nobody could see them. Every few seconds they would appear in a different place, and one would hit the other away, only to reappear elsewhere. This continued for several minutes until Goten broke the chain by hitting Trunks away and not pursuing. Trunks put his hands above his head and said, "Here's the ace in the hole!" A large gold ball formed in his hands. Goten said, "Alright, let's see what you've got!" He created a blue ball in his hands and said, "Ka... me.... ha..... me...... HA!!!!!" Trunks shouted, "FINISH BUSTER!" The gold ball and blue beam met between them, and a beam struggle ensued. The power of it caused the stadium to tremble and rocks to lift from the ground. Neither had the upper hand. The ball would shift towards Goten, then to Trunks, then back to the center. It continued in this manner for several minutes. Eventually, Goten said, "Come on dad, you taught me better than this...." He pored more and more energy into his Kamehameha. Lightning started forming around the beam as it drove the ball back towards Trunks, slowly but steadily. The beams were pushed back at Trunks, blasting him back several yards, where he crashed into the stands. All was silent for a few seconds... "WE HAVE A WINNER!" Cried the announcer, as he raised Goten's arm in the air. Trunks rose from the rubble with an angry look on his face. He said, "I'll get you back for this one Goten. It's not over yet." Goten said, "Okay.... can it wait 'till later? I'm hungry." Trunks said, "Is the only thing you can think about food?! Ugh..." He walked off stage. Trunks entered walked into the contestant waiting room, where Vegeta stood waiting. Vegeta said, "You could have done so much better. You lost to the son of ''Kakarot''!" "Dad, I did my best, and if that isn't enough for you... then..... then......" Trunks cried. Vegeta said, "Then what? Who do you think you are?" Mr. Satan burst into the room. He said, "What I miss?" Trunks, seething with rage, said, "Nothing. The tournament is over." He left the room. A New Threat